You're Pretty
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: She didn't want to trust Jason. She didn't want to trust any guy she knew. It would inevitably lead to heartache, and she really wasn't sure she could take another one... Jason/Caitlyn vaguely romance-ish T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first CR fic. I'm usually over in the Misc. TV section, writing Kacy for PHM/JONAS. I'm really only writing this because a few people suggested that seeing as how ALL 25 of my stories were JONAS, I should write something else. I gave into peer pressure. Because I'm weak. xD

So here this is. I left it open-ended for continuations, but I have two multi-chaps to finish up before I commit to anything else besides one-shots.

"You're pretty," said a somewhat unfamiliar male voice. Caitlyn looked up from her laptop and into the eyes of Jason Green, lead guitarist for Connect 3. She had met him for a brief moment last summer, but the extent of that meeting was a quick handshake and short conversation that she barely remembered.

She blinked uncertainly and her brows furrowed as she opened and closed her mouth once or twice. Jason cocked his head to the side, looking a little worried.

"Thanks," she said, finding her voice. Uncomfortable with the attention with which Jason was paying her, she shut her laptop and made to leave, but he followed her out of the dining hall.

"Why does it sound like you don't believe me?" he said.

Caitlyn inwardly rolled her eyes. She was so sick of these kinds of guys. The ones who walked up to her in public and without knowing anything about her, immediately started hitting on her by commenting exclusively on her looks. Jason might be a little more pure of heart than the rest of them, but she still couldn't shake the feeling of doubt that reared its ugly head every time a guy started paying attention to her.

It was just easier to dismiss, ignore or antagonize boys. It hurt less in the end that way.

"Caitlyn?" Jason said, blinking at her in confusion. He seemed so honest and curious-totally unlike Justin or Brandon back home at school. But she was in a mild panic. She didn't _want_ to trust Jason. She didn't want to trust any guy she knew. It would inevitably lead to heartache, and she really wasn't sure she could take another one after what had happened on New Year's. Any trust she might have still had in guys was totally lost, thanks to Zach.

"Because I have trust issues when it comes to guys, okay?" she finally answered with a shrug.

"Why?"

He was so infuriating. Could he not tell that she _did not_ want to talk to him?

Jason's eyes flickered over Caitlyn. Her eyes were closed, seemingly in an attempt to calm down because she looked to be taking deep breaths and the pained look on her face seemed to be smoothing out. She really was pretty. He wanted to get to know her better, and that's why he had opened the conversation with a compliment. Girls liked compliments, right?

"Because I just do. It's a…problem I have."

What happened to Caitlyn to make her like this?

"Excuse me? What business is that of yours?" Caitlyn said archly.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Jason said with a blush. He did that a lot. Said what he was thinking out loud.

Caitlyn felt a little of her anger melt. He looked _really _embarrassed. Instead of feeling vindicated, she felt a little guilty. Jason just looked so dejected. She really didn't have the heart to leave him like this. Heaving a sigh and switching her bag to her other shoulder she said,

"I've just dealt with some guys that were…the captains of douchebaggery and asshattery."

"Those are some mean names to call people," Jason said.

"Yeah, well, Zach made out with me at midnight on New Year's, then decided that I wasn't 'right' for him and left with my school's version of Paris Hilton. Justin and Brandon would flirt with me in class, then grope some other girl in the hallways. Evan was my best guy friend for years and then I introduced him to my cousin and he asked her out. Any time I've placed my trust in a guy, it never works out. So…I just tend to not trust them."

Jason cocked his head, considering her for a moment.

"Not all guys are the same, you know. I mean…yeah, those guys you mentioned are jerks, and it sucks that they hurt your feelings, but…" he took a step closer to her, "you can't just brush off all guys as…what'd you call them? Captains of douchebaggery and asshattery? Y-you have to be willing to give someone a chance."

This wasn't the Jason that appeared in magazines. That Jason always seemed a little silly. This Jason standing in front of her had instantly gotten to the root of her guy problems and basically told her to suck it up. Mitchie had told her the same thing in various wordings, but never this bluntly. The fact that it was a _guy_ who had said it to her made it a lot scarier.

"But…what if I don't want to give them a chance? What if I'm scared? What if…I put myself out there only to just get hurt again? I _can't_ take it anymore. Every time I think I've found a guy who's trustworthy, something happens and my heart gets broken and it takes me months to get over it." Caitlyn felt close to tears and jumped when she felt Jason put his arms loosely around her in a hug.

"I'm not going to say that I know exactly how you feel because I don't. But I will say that I can relate," he said softly. He pulled away from her and she looked up at him questioningly.

"How can you relate to me?"

Jason really wanted to smirk; her tone sounded challenging. He settled for a small smile before saying, "I'm kind of famous, if you didn't know. Anytime my relationship with a girl ends-for whatever reason, the whole world knows. It's hard for me to know if a girl actually likes me for me or if she's just attracted to the fame."

"Any girl that uses you just for the fame is an idiot and a bitch. I hope you know that." She looked down at her feet as she finished her statement, realizing it sounded a little too…something.

"Hey," he said softly, giving her a gentle punch on the shoulder, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said after a moment's hesitation. She smiled uncomfortably and turned to go back to her cabin, but stopped when she heard Jason call out to her.

"Don't give up on guys just yet…I think your luck might be turning around soon." She blushed slightly and he gave her a cryptic smile and walked off.

"What the hell does that mean?" she asked to no one in particular.

So there it is. I don't like how quickly it was written, but PLEASE do not bash it. This is deeply personal to me and a lot of Caitlyn's thoughts and boy problems were taken directly from my experiences. I spent a lot of time rereading my journals.

I just wanted to give a hint of maybe something happening in the future…there will be follow-ups later…this summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's part two of this Jaitlyn. I'm thinking two more parts maybe? And then it ends? xD

* * *

Caitlyn lay in her bed, drifting off to sleep when she heard a tap on her window. Usually Shane would come by for Mitchie about this time, but they had gotten into a fight earlier and Mitchie had said that if Shane came by that night, she'd report him to Brown for breaking curfew. So, it couldn't be Shane.

"Caiiiiit…" she heard someone whisper through the window screen.

She sat straight up in her bed, clutching her blanket to her reflexively. Swinging her legs out of her bed, she softly made her way to the window.

"Caitlyn!" said a loud, male whisper.

She practically fell over with shock when she recognized Jason's voice. _Jason_ was at her cabin window after curfew, whispering to _her_.

"Ye-e-es?" she said through a yawn. He had been on her mind for the past week, ever since he had called her pretty in the dining hall.

"Come out here. There's a meteor shower going on and I think you'd like to see it."

"Jason…it's…it's two-thirty in the morning. You have a morning class to teach tomorrow. The same one I'm in actually."

"So? Caity, it's a meteor shower. It's gorgeous and magical and…you just need to see it."

"Don't you need a telescope to see the shower?" she asked, still trying to wake up.

"Not at two-thirty in the morning…" it was dark, but she could _hear_ his cajoling smile and she felt her resolve weakening.

She bit her lip and sighed.

"Cait…"

"Fine," she said. "Let me put on some real clothes, okay?"

"Are you wearing fake pajamas or something?"

She smiled. "No, Jase. I'd just rather you not see me in my pajamas."

"They can't be any more embarrassing than mine."

"Are you wearing your pajamas now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to get eaten by mosquitoes."

"So don't you think I should have the same option?"

"Fine. But hurry. It's only going to last until four."

"Okay, okay."

She left the window and scrambled for the clothes she was wearing earlier. Cute t-shirt, comfy jeans and her favorite flats. Caitlyn looked over at the perfumes standing on the dresser and sighed. She had no idea how close she'd be in proximity to Jason, so she didn't see the harm in trying to smell good. She reached for the White Citrus perfume she got from Bath and Body Works right before she left. She sprayed a little bit on her neck and fingered the locket she wore around her neck for good luck as she walked out the door, careful to not let it creak.

"Hey," Jason said, looking down at her.

"Hi," she said softly. "So…where are we watching this meteor shower?"

"On the dock by the lake."

"I'm blind as a bat in the dark; you'll have to lead the way." It might _sound_ like she was flirting, but it was actually really, sadly true.

"Gladly," he said, taking her hand and leading her away from the cabins.

She tried to ignore the calluses on his fingers as they walked to the dock, but it was just too hard. They tickled in a weirdly pleasant way. She caught herself wondering if it'd tickle if his hand were on her face or…other places.

She stopped her thoughts right there. She refused to think about it. If she did, she'd start liking him and she was NOT going to start liking Jason. Because he was _Jason_ and she was NOT going to get involved with him.

She was surprised when Jason came to a stop.

"Oh, we're at the dock already?" she asked.

"You really _are_ blind, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm not allowed to drive at night. Not unless I have these ridiculous Coke bottle glasses on. I think I look like a cartoon character in them though, so I just don't drive at night."

"I'm sure you look fine in them," he said.

"I have them somewhere in my cabin. Maybe you'll see me in them sometime." CRAP. Why did she say that?

"Then I'll be sure to stop by at night again."

Caitlyn was glad the moon wasn't out because she could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Come on, lay down."

"Jason, I just took a shower earlier tonight."

"You can always shower again. Just lay down so you can see the meteors, okay?"

"Okay, okay," she said, using Jason's knee to hold herself steady as she lowered herself to the wooden dock.

She lay on her back next to him and looked up at the sky.

"Wow," she breathed lightly as she saw streaks of light flying across the sky.

"Told you you'd like it," she heard Jason say.

"Shush," she said, kicking him in the leg.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, kicking her back.

She sat up, "I can't believe you just kicked a girl."

"You kicked me first. Now sit here and watch," he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down so she was resting on his arm.

Oh god. He smelled like…soap, all fresh and clean. And he was warm. She, Caitlyn Gellar, was laying side-by-side on a dock with Jason Green who had curly hair and pretty eyes and smelled like soap and felt warm and cuddly. Things were NOT going to end well for her.

She took a deep breath and let it out. She could be calm. She could be level-headed. She could be…oh, who was she kidding? She COULD NOT handle this.

"So, do you miss home?" she heard Jason ask.

Thank you, God. She could handle a conversation.

"Yeah…I miss my bed and my stuffed animals and having my own bathroom."

"Stuffed animals?"

Dammit. Now he was going to think she was a baby.

"Yeahh…" she admitted. "I have a really big collection. A lot of teddy bears. A couple of horses. Some cats."

"That sounds cool. I used to have a lot of stuffed animals when I was little, but I only have one now."

"Don't you get, like, five billion stuffed animals thrown at you at concerts and stuff?"

"Yeah, but we always give them away to children's hospitals or other places."

"That's nice," she said, scooting closer to him. It was kind of cold. And Jason was still really warm.

"Yeah, the press thinks so too. But I'd do it anyway. Those kids need the stuffed animals more than we do."

She wasn't really sure what else they talked about as they continued watching the shower, but she felt herself nodding off after a while and the next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake by Jason.

"How long was I out?" she asked as she sat up.

"Not long, but the best of it is over, so we should probably be going to bed anyway."

He led her back to her cabin and she was so caught up in smiling at him that she didn't take care to not make the door creak. The door SQUAWKED like it was in pain and she thought she saw Jason dive into a bush, but she was so scared by the sudden noise that she wasn't really sure.

"Caitlyn? Is that you?" Mitchie's voice called.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Why are you up at this time?"

Caitlyn used the first excuse she could think of. "I was sleepwalking."

"In your clothes?"

"I must have gotten dressed before I left the cabin," she said with a wave of her hand.

"You do that?"

"I've done weirder."

"Fine, whatever. Just don't open the door so much next time," Mitchie said, rolling over and going back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Caitlyn was dead on her feet and stumbled to the dining hall. She filled a large cup full of coffee and chugged half of it before she even touched her food.

"Hey, Caitlyn," she heard Jason say as he sat down next to her. "Ready for my class?"

"Let me have another four cups of this and it'll be a maybe."

"Oh, now that just makes me sad," he said, stealing a piece of bacon from her plate.

"HEY!" she said loudly, trying to reach for it back, but he stuck it in his mouth. She pulled the tail end of what was hanging between his lips away and smiled. "This is mine," she said, popping it in her mouth. As she munched, she realized that the same piece of bacon had been in his mouth just moments ago and sharing food like that was like a really weird, gross version of round-about French-kissing.

"Got you to wake up though, didn't it?" Jason smirked at her.

Oh, dear god. That smirk.

All the girls had come and sat down by then and smiled at Jason. "So, how'd you like that shower last night? Pretty cool, huh?" he asked Caitlyn.

There was a clatter of several forks hitting plates as everyone turned to stare at Caitlyn. The awkwardness of the situation was only highlighted by Jason realizing how the girls had taken his question and his attempt to make it sound better.

"I mean…haha," he stuttered, "It was a meteor shower! There was no wetness or cleaning or soap or...hahahahaha!" he got up and left the table, almost running into the door on his way out.

"So that's what you came back from at four-thirty!" Mitchie said to Caitlyn with a grin.

"FOUR-THIRTY?" all the girls exclaimed.

"Uh…Yeah…I guess so." She paused and blushed. "Jason's really persuasive!"

"And you're just letting yourself be talked into sneaking out of your cabin to watch a meteor shower with him after you told me you'd never trust another guy again?" Mitchie asked.

"There's a difference between trusting a guy and sneaking out with him."

"Keep telling yourself that, Cait," Mitchie said with a grin. "But you have Jason's class in twenty minutes. I suggest you find something more suitable to wear than your pajama top…not that it isn't cute but—"

Caitlyn had already run off, leaving her tray behind on the table as she rushed to find something presentable for Jason's class.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. xD Third year of college is in full progress. Yikes. Some of you might have read this chapter already, but I uploaded the version that wasn't autosaved when Word crashed the other day. Oops. So, I've edited.

* * *

Caitlyn finally decided on a blue cotton skirt and a yellow top with her black Converse. She grabbed her beautifully decorated but beat-up guitar case (scuffs and scratches and strips of duct tape and bumper stickers because she didn't have a car) and walked out the door to Jason's guitar class.

She sat herself in her usual seat at the front of the class and blushed slightly as Jason winked at her when he walked in the room.

Caitlyn prided herself on being a fairly decent, if amateur-ish guitarist. So when the chord she was supposed to be playing sounded…not like the chord she was supposed to be playing, she was understandably upset. Until Jason came over and guided her fingers to the right place. Then it was better.

"I-um…thanks," she said softly, not looking at him.

"You're welcome," he replied.

She tried not to overthink about how his breath felt on her ear.

When class finally ended, and he had dismissed everyone, Caitlyn hung back.

"Tired?" she asked him with a grin.

"Not anymore."

"Why is that?"

"That noise you made with your guitar…it was hard to ignore."

"HEY!" Caitlyn exclaimed, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Nu-uh," Jason said, grabbing her wrist as it made contact with his shoulder. "No hitting the teacher."

"You dismissed class five minutes ago. You're no longer the teacher." The more she talked, the more she could distract herself from the fact that Jason was _still_ holding her wrist.

"Until the last student leaves the classroom, I'm still the teacher," he said authoritatively.

"Well, then, I guess I'll be going," Caitlyn said, going to pick up her guitar.

"Not so fast, Cait."

He tightened his grip on her wrist and spun her back to him.

"You don't leave til I say you can," he practically growled.

Caitlyn looked up at him, her eyes wide in shock as he drew closer to her.

"OH MY GOD!" Ella said, bursting into the room, and slamming the door behind her. "Nate just won't let up!"

Caitlyn and Jason awkwardly broke apart, and he hurriedly grabbed his guitar.

"And this is an A chord," he said loudly.

"Sorry, was this a private lesson or something?" Ella asked when she noticed them. Her nose scrunched up slightly. "Wait…Caitlyn's no slouch when it comes to guitar. She should know an A chord. OMG, were you two kissing? I'm sorry I interrupted that! I'll just leave. I'll take Nate annoying me about that guy I was talking to."

She turned and left and Caitlyn and Jason were left staring awkwardly at each other.

"Well…that was awkward," Jason said, putting the guitar down.

"I suppose you would know, Mr. This-is-an-A-chord," Caitlyn said with a smirk.

"I thought it was a good cover!"

"It was cute. That's about it," Caitlyn said with a grin. "Now, I have to go to dance class, so I'll see you later."

* * *

Later that night, Caitlyn was rolling over in her bed when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Caity…Caity…_Caityyyy._"

She didn't even acknowledge that he was outside her window before she got dressed and walked out the door.

"Cait?" Mitchie asked softly. "What are you doing?"

"Sneaking out to meet Lover-Boy."

"Okay, don't let the lemur by the door throw guavas at you," she said through a yawn as she fell back asleep.

"I won't, Mitch," Caitlyn said as she actually left the cabin this time.

Caitlyn jumped down the steps and looked around for Jason, getting worried when she didn't find him.

All of a sudden, she was pulled off her feet and swept into _someone's_ arms.

"Thought you were never gonna come outside. Worried you had fallen asleep."

"I was kind of waiting for you to visit me."

"I was," she confirmed, smiling as their hands entwined.

"Well...good," Jason said, leading her to a picnic table.

"Any meteor showers tonight?" she asked.

"Does there have to be a meteor shower in order for me to want to talk to you?"

"N-no," she stammered.

He shrugged. "Well, then, there's no meteor shower."

"So...we're just going to talk?"

"Yeah. Tell me about yourself."

"What about me?" she asked.

"Middle name?" he questioned.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Rose."

"Caity Rose…I like it."

She laughed. "I sound like a country star with that name."

"Country music is cool."

"Yeah, yeah. What next?" she asked. No guy had ever been this curious about her before. It was unsettling.

"What's your favorite flower?"

She picked at her chipping nails. "I um…I like sunflowers."

"Hmm…" Jason said thoughtfully. "What's your favorite scent?"

"Grass after it rains. It's clean and...fresh."

"What's your favorite movie?"

_So many questions..._Caitlyn said to herself. "Julie and Julia," she answered.

"Your favorite quote?"

Caitlyn laughed. "That's not a question I get every day."

"Answer it," Jason pleaded.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love. Unknown author."

"Do you believe that?"

Caitlyn blushed. Jason sounded far too interested in her answer for her comfort. She shrugged. "Yeah. Love's weird. I guess. Never been in it before so I'm not sure."

"Love's weird," Jason confirmed. They were silent for a moment before he asked, "Favorite food?"

"You're going to make me _choose_?"

"Yes," he smirked.

"Dude. My favorite movie is Julie and Julia. I can't choose one food."

"Fine, one meal."

"Still hard to decide...but...Fettuccine Carbonara with Roasted Tomatoes, Caesar salad, garlic rolls and coconut cake to finish," she said.

Jason smiled widely. "Wow, you're really into that health food thing, huh?"

"I think food should be enjoyable."

"I have no problem with that."

"Good," she said with a toss of her hair.

Jason's brows knitted together in thought. "Favorite...perfume?"

"I like Bath and Body Works stuff."

"What about...on a...guy?" he asked casually. Too casually.

Caitlyn really wanted to grin at his tone, but the question made her kind of nervous. "Uhm...I...I don't know." She knew what she liked…but if she just said flat-out that whatever he wore drove her crazy every time he got close to her, that could be weird.

"Oh, come on...you have to know," he said, getting closer to her.

She held her breath as his scent engulfed her. "I uhm...whatever you wear, I guess..."

"Good to know..." he smirked. Caitlyn couldn't take it. "Now...what's your favorite—"

"My turn to ask questions, dude," she said, cutting him off.

"Ask away."

"All the ones you made me answer," she ordered, figuring that answering those questions would keep him from driving her nuts for a while.

"Allen, Orchids, Lemon Pledge, 101 Dalmatians the cartoon, 'I don't care much about music. What I like is sounds.'—Dizzy Gillespie, the number ninety special at Los Pericos back home without mushrooms or peppers, and this Armani stuff that was a gift…"

"And what about what you like on a girl?" Caitlyn asked shyly.

Jason glanced over at her with a secretive smile. "I like whatever it is you wear, Caity."

"Oh, it's just, you know, White Citrus spray from Bath and Body Works…Nothing special."

"It is special…" he said softly.

And before Caitlyn really knew what was happening, Jason had closed the small gap between them, lowering his face to hers, kissing her very gently on the mouth. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist as he pulled her closer.

An owl hooted nearby and she jumped, breaking away from Jason's embrace.

"I-I-I-I…mistake. Shouldn'ta done that. I-I-I-I…can't do. Not this," she muttered, pushing him away and sliding off the picnic table.

"Caity…Caity, wait," Jason said, grabbing her wrist. "What are you talking about?"

"You can't just kiss me like that, Jason. I…I can't do this. I have problems and you just made it so much more complicated by doing that and I…I…I can't deal with this!" She wrenched away from him and ran back to her cabin, shaking as she opened the door.

Caitlyn didn't know which was worse: seeing the hurt look on Jason's face as she ran away from him or the feeling that she had made a really big mistake.

* * *

Yeah. Cliffhanger. *evil grin* Next chapter should be the last.

Also, go check out Interruption by angellwings. It's a Natella based on chapters 2 and 3 of this. And it's totally rad. xD


	4. Chapter 4

As Caitlyn walked to the dining hall the next morning, she was pulled into the dance cabin by Mitchie and Ella.

"What did you do to Jason last night?" Mitchie started in before Caitlyn knew what had happened.

"Yeah, he's sitting at the table looking all forlorn and depressed. It's like looking at a sad Mitchie," Ella said.

"Hey! I don't look like I got hit by a truck when I'm sad."

"Yeah, you do. But that's not important," Ella said, turning back to Caitlyn. "What is important is finding out what _you_ did to Jason."

"_I_ didn't do anything. He kissed me."

"I'd expect him to be happier about kissing you…" Ella said. "I mean, he's completely over the moon for you."

"Well…I…I…last night I kind of just…" Caitlyn stammered.

"Yes?" Mitchie and Ella said in unison.

"He kissed me and then I told him I wasn't interested and I ran away."

"WHY!" Mitchie and Ella screamed.

"Because…because I can't do it. I…I…I'm scared. He likes me so much apparently and I just freaked out. You know me…boys scare me. I'm not good at handling it. I…I…I like him, but…I don't want to get hurt."

"So, you're just going to hurt Jason?" Mitchie said archly.

Ouch. That hurt.

"That's not what I meant to do, Mitch. I just…I just…I want Jason to be different, but I don't want to find out he's the same, so…"

"Caitlyn…you really should talk to him about it…maybe if you tell him that you're scared, he'll…" Ella looked over at Mitchie for help. "Take it slower?" she finished. Mitchie nodded.

Caitlyn sighed. Her two friends were staring at her like she had just kicked a puppy. And considering that she'd hurt Jason last night, the look wasn't that far off.

"Can you tell him I'll be in the rehersal cabin? I'd rather talk to him in private…and away from Shane who'll probably kill me if I try to talk to Jason in front of him."

"I'll send him over in half an hour?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn nodded. "Okay, Caity. You better fix this."

"I'll try."

/ / /

"Caity?" Jason asked, walking into the rehearsal cabin. "Mitchie said you wanted to talk?"

Caitlyn turned to him. He looked like crap. Kinda like her.

"Yeah," she said softly. "I feel really bad for what happened last night. I…freaked out and didn't handle it well and I take responsibility for that…"

"Caitlyn…" Jason said softly, crossing over to her. "Don't worry about it. I-I…it was my fault too. I know you have a…problem…with trusting guys and…I took advantage of it when I kissed you."

She squirmed away from him. "Jason. Don't. I can't deal with this. I just wanted to apologize to you about hurting your feelings, that's all."

"Can you stop going on about your feelings and trusting and all that other pointless bull?" Jason said suddenly. "I know you're hurting, but you're not going to get over it unless you do something about it, y'know?"

"Well, excuse me for wanting to protect myself from getting another broken heart!" Caitlyn yelled.

"You know what you need, Caity?" Jason said, pulling out his iPod and hooking it up to the stereo at the other end of the room. "Music therapy."

"What?" Caitlyn asked, looking at Jason in confusion.

"You heard me," he said, pressing the center button and the room was filled with the sounds of "I'll Never Break Your Heart".

"Smooth, Jase," Caitlyn said, rolling her eyes. "Whaddya say to this?" she asked, silencing his iPod and selecting a song from hers.

"'I Bruise Easily', nice choice," he said. "And I declare this," he added, playing 'It's Gonna Be Me'.

"Yeah, real smooth, Boy Bander. And I say this," Caitlyn said, pushing Jason's hand away from her iPod.

"You can't use a song we sing!" Jason said loudly as he recognized 'Don't Tell Anyone'.

"This is coming from the boy who used not one, but two nineties boy band songs to try to convince me that he's not an ass."

"I didn't use a Connect 3 song to try to deny my feelings."

"You're in Connect 3! You can't say your own band's name all despairingly like that!"

"Back to this song thing though," he said quickly, pressing the play button.

"Oh, now you can use your own song?" Caitlyn said, whacking him in the chest when 'Hold On' started playing. "Just for that, feel the wrath of Britney!" she said loudly, blasting 'Sometimes'.

"This song isn't particularly wrathful…" Jason said, stepping close to her. "It's more…I'm in love and I'm acting like an idiot, but please don't hold it against me because I really, really want you."

Caitlyn looked up at him. This was going to be bad. "You think that highly of yourself?" she said wryly.

"I clearly remember a few things about last night, Caity. One of them had to do with the fact that you clearly kissed me back. Therefore, yes, I think that highly of myself."

And then, just like last night, he was kissing her again. And she had wrapped her arms around his neck and was pulling him close as she leaned against the stereo speakers, still blasting away Britney loudly.

"Hey! What's going on here?" a voice said loudly over the chorus of Britney saying she was a slave for someone and how she couldn't hide it.

/ / /

Yeah, I know it's short. Suburbs asked if I could update. This is for her. Because she didn't want more Caitlyn yelling at Jason stuff. xD And this is the way I had it planned anyway. Yes, even the song tag. xD


	5. Chapter 5

HAHAHAHA! ALL MY IN-PROGRESS FICS ARE NOW DONE.

Hope you all enjoy this. Especially suburbs, because I know she's been wanting this update for forever. Picks up where the last chapter left off.

* * *

Caitlyn pushed Jason away just as Brown came storming into the rehearsal cabin, saying loudly, "You two are playing your music too loud."

"Sorry, Brown," Jason said, turning down the music.

Brown could obviously tell that there was some degree of uncomfortableness in the room, so instead of getting onto them about the music level, he just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just…don't do it again, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Caitlyn said softly, not daring to look over at Jason.

"Okay, just so we're clear. Carry on with whatever you were doing." He walked out of the cabin and Jason and Caitlyn were left staring at each other.

They stared awkwardly at each other and finally Caitlyn licked her lips and spoke.

"You mean all those songs?" she said softly.

He sighed, but smiled gently at her. "Would I have played them if I didn't?"

"But…" she started.

"Caity, be quiet," he ordered.

She made a face at him, but didn't say anything.

He looked over at the stereo and sighed. He turned back to her and smiled. "Did you mean your songs?"

She bit her lip and let out a sigh. "Yes…I like you…I just…I'm scared, okay?"

Jason smiled and stepped closer to her. "Cait…I like you too. But I'm not like the other guys you've known."

"But Jasonnn…" Caitlyn whined, taking a step back. Jason frowned and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him.

"Caity. Stop being scared," he said sternly.

She tried to pull her wrist out of his grasp, but he tighten his grip and yanked her even closer. "I can't help it…" she sighed sadly.

"Caitlyn. I'm not going to hurt you. Not intentionally. But you're going to need to let go of this fear if you ever want something normal…"

She shook her head. "It's not that simple…"

"But it is, Caity. Really," he pleaded.

She looked up at him with a sad look on her face. "I want it to be…I just…"

"Caity," Jason said seriously. "Stop being ridiculous."

"But…" she started.

He growled and hauled her against him. "It's pissing me off."

She looked up at him in surprise. "I'm pissing you off?"

He raised a brow. "Yeah," he said shortly.

"Well, I can't really help it. You're telling me I'm being ridiculous because I have issues trusting guys."

"Well, you are."

Caitlyn bit her lip as she looked up at Jason's face. He was staring at her with longing and hope and a deep and real adoration. She felt her resolve weakening and she was surprised to discover she wasn't so scared of this anymore. "Fine…" she breathed after a long silence.

He smiled slightly. "You don't sound as happy as you should be that you've finally given in and started dating me."

"Who said I agreed to dating you? All I said was 'fine'."

"You're scared and ridiculous and mean and difficult, but for some strange reason, I love it. I get that you're scared, but get over it. I want you."

"But—"

"Oh, my god, Caity. Stop protesting, because there's really only one way I can shut you up."

"And what way is that?" she asked.

"You're seriously asking that after what Brown almost walked in on?" Jason asked.

"I'm just trying to see if you'll instigate the kiss if I'm flippant enough," she said with a grin.

Jason smirked slightly and tipped Caitlyn's head up, lowering his mouth to hers. Caitlyn's arms went around him almost immediately as their lips met and he could feel her smiling as he molded her against him.

When he finally pulled back to breathe, Jason grinned at Caitlyn.

"Yes?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing."

She smiled. "So, how difficult was that, honestly?"

He mock-glared at her. "Considering it was you—"

"Jason, shut up. It was rhetorical," she said, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling his face down to hers.


End file.
